RWBY:: Operation Crowd Control
by CORPZEBOMB
Summary: this is an oc story that is trash


Chapter 1:

"Finally, after all these years of hard work. We made it to Beacon"

"What do ya mean, it was a cakewalk to get here"

"BULLSHIT!!"

 **As if it were nothing, Olivia back hands Ezio right across the face. A huge hand mark was left across his face as he turns to face the short, seemingly happy girl**

"Yo, WTF Olive?"

"What have i told you about using swear word?"

"You have told me not use them blah blah blah, I don't really care. I sorta tone everything out that you usually say when you try to 'make me a better person."

 **Ezio starts to rub his face where he got slapped and looks around the bullhead. He looks over and tries to analyze what people use and how they fight.**

 **Nora sighed heavily. Yet once again he was stuck with his three friends. Noire wasn't an issue. It was mostly the bickering of Ezio and Olivia.**

"Oh shut up, you guys make it seem like y'all are dating"

"I agree, i've seen married couples before and you two argue more. Kinda sad, aren't we all like, 17?"

 **Noire and Nora snickered at the joke of the two actually dating. Seemed like they were dating most of the time.**

 **Ezio raises his middle finger to his two friends**

"Piss off you bloody bastards. But besides all of that who seems the strongest and weakest off all the students on this bullhead. My bet the weakest is Blondie over there."

 **Ezio then points to a kid with blonde hair who looks green and seems like he has no idea what's going on.**

"Hmm, i see what you mean by that Ez. But, we don't know for sure. Hell, he could be the one who's gonna rival over Nora"

"Bitch what?"

 **Olivia was about to sucker punch Nora right in the stomach before pausing. The last time that happened her hand turned purple. Instead she thought up a plan and sighed. Within the next few** **moments, a news broadcast showed up on holo screens all over the ship. A woman was talking about the arrival of the new students, some other stuff and then cut off as the ship** **arrived at the academy. The first one off was of course the green skinned blondie as he went towards the nearest trash bin and released every ounce of puke he had stored in his cheeks**

"Sucks to be that kid's parents"

"See what I mean when I said he was gonna be the weakest on this ship. If you are cursed with motion sickness then how are you gonna survive going on missions."

 **The group then decides to start walking off the ship but are stopped by the sound of arguing and then shortly after a huge explosion**

 **Olivia looks over in caution**

"Should we go check on them or let them settle out their own problems?"

"How about we keep to ourselves? We got better fish to fry"

 **Nora could have sworn he saw girl perk her head up after he mentioned the word, "Fish". Now Nora wasn't the brightest when it came to people but he got his mind moving with thoughts as the group began to wonder towards the main hall**

"Something on your mind dude?"

 **Ezio looks over at Nora with a face of questioning.**

"Something on your mind Ezio?"

"Nothing really, just thinking about how we even got here in the first place, it's still like a dream to me."

"Yeah, true. I mean, we all met at signal. I remember when we first met. You screamed at the top of your lungs that this one chick was the best waifu"

"Oh, yeah, and then you screamed back that this other girl was the best"

"And then Noire screamed back that the main villain was the best waifu"

"Hey, stop breaking the 4th wall, we just started our journey!"

 **Nora laughed hard, not sure as to how to combat her word**

"I mean, we can all agree that Super Magical Girls: Black Spring was an amazing anime. For crying out loud, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE OWNS THE MAIN PROTAGONIST BODY PILLOW"

 **Her eyes lit up as everyone within the main hall turned to look at the group, mostly Olivia**

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER"

"Damn right he's a mother fucker, look at that height"

 **Ezio then slaps Olivia across the face**

"Payback bitch"

 **Olivia at first was about to silence herself, that was before she realized that Ezio also swore. So, she smiled, rubbed her palms together and slapped him so hard, she was positive it would mentally scar him. It didn't shit actually slapped Nora right when Ezio blinked behind him. Ezio had his arm propped under his head, elbow against Nora's side, left leg over the right as he began to check his nails**

"That must've hurt your fragile hand Olivia"

 **Right before Olivia could make another attempt at attacking Ezio, a man with white hair holding a mug walks onto the stage after a blonde woman speaks. He was the HeadMaster at Beacon. He was a rather strange looking man, but beggars can't be choosers. The speech wasn't too long nor was it too short. The professor mentioned one thing before everyone would head out to the library, but Nora couldn't really hear what he said with everyone screaming and shouting excitedly. The library wasn't that far from the main hall. It was very massive for starters, something Nora would enjoy exploring. The group spoke about something before heading off in seperate bathrooms to change into their night clothing. Nora was nothing but some old jeans, socks, a hoodie that was customized to his forte and a gas mask that allowed him to inhale his own semblance for personal reason. Olivia wore a rather big and fluffy sweater with a picture of a grim beowolf on it. She loved dogs and she liked the way the grimm looked so she had Nora make her a custom sweater. Underneath that she wore sports panties which were basically a combination of normal flexible under armor clothing and also clothing she could wear over her panties. To sum it up, she had some knee socks. Ezio wore a pair of gym shorts and a tee with some socks. It wasn't much, but it was what kept him comfy at night. As for Noire, he wore some sweats and a tee with some socks as well. The group would then sleep on either side of the library. The boys and girls of course. They needed to get their rest for the big day in the morning.**

 **While Nora and co were trying to fall asleep they heard a commotion that could be heard from the other side of the hall. Nora looked to see who it** **was and all he saw was a yellow haired girl pushing a red haired girl to try and talk to a black haired girl with a bow on her head. Once those three started to get louder a white haired girl walks over and starts to chew them out for being too loud, which resulted in them being louder than before. The commotion finally stopped once Ezio yelled at them to shut up since everyone here wants to sleep and be ready for initiation. Nora sat up from his cot and looked over to the girls. In a bold, deep voice he spoke**

"Pardon missus, but you see we all have a rather big day ahead of us all tomorrow morning. We all should be getting our rest. I, along with many others will be very pleased if you could keep it down or go to sleep yourselves. Thank you"

"I liked my way better but thanks for shutting them up, but why didn't Olivia do anything, she is on that side and closer to them."

 **Nora shrugged. He wasn't sure what Olivia was doing mostly because he was sure she was sleep. She did eat a lot of nutter butters and chocolate covered caramel drops on the way here. She was very, very hyper on the way to Beacon, so she was most likely passed out completely from it all. The girls continued to argue for another 10 minutes before the girl in the black bow blew out the candle thus ending the first chapter of our story**


End file.
